Magical or not?
by twentythree4him
Summary: When Andrea thought that her life was ok now.. she hasn't seen the last of it.
1. Chapter 1

I was so excited for the start of our new school year. But I just can't help wishing that this year would be like last year. It was really fun, and last year was really the year that you could die from laughing so hard! So, in my wishing, I also included my best friends, namely, Sal, Lianne, and Georgia. Sal and I were schoolmates ever since grade 2. Georgia and Lianne were new comers last year but, we got really close. And even though we didn't get to spend our summers together, we still had communication through chat and phone.

Yeah, so, it is the first day of school. And since I was always early at school, I looked around to see if there was anyone I knew so I could go to her and talk. And to my shock I saw Andreana, Andie for short, my enemy since kg 1. I felt my mouth open up. I was really shocked that she was back! Actually, last year, I've heard many rumors about her coming back… but I have never ever thought she really would. Because first, she hated this school. And second, she hated.. well, ME. Of course, I didn't go to her. Why would I? After all, when she left, our 'situation' was not fixed enough for us to be friends. So I ignored her presence. But to my surprise, she was the one who came up. I turned around and thought _"God! I don't think she'd even grew up an inch!:))!"_ I chuckled to myself.

"Hey, what's up with you? You're acting like I'm not here." Andie said.

"oh! I didn't see you coming." I replied.

"Obviously.. So, anyway, how is my.. shall I say, 'Frenemy'?" she said.

"Oh well, I changed.. how about you?" I said.

"You? Change? Wow! Like.. how? Bad to worse or.. worse to worst?!!" she laughed.

I don't even think it's funny. And she's laughing the evil laugh of hers.. again!

"Uh, Andreana..-" I was interrupted. "Uh, hello.. my name's , Andie."

"Oh, fine.. Andie.. I gotta go. I still have to find the classroom I'm assigned." I said.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you later… or not." She said.

Oh God. I was very thankful I saw Edelline, one of my closest friends and one of those people who knows most of my secrets. I hurried to her and called out her name so she could stop.

"Hey Andrea! How's your summer?" she asked.

"Ugh! The worst. I'd never thought of surviving." I said

"LOL. Why? Is it because of your cousin?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Hey.. how'd you know that?" I told her.

"Oh well, maybe you should control your temper in your group messages.:))" Edelline said.

Since she knew all of my secrets, she also know who my biggest crush is! OMG.

"Hey Andrea, this will calm you down." She added.

"What's that?" I asked.

"ENCHONG DEE IS COMING TO TOWN!!!" she almost screamed.

"WHAAAAAT!!?OMG.. are you serious?! I mean. Enchong Dee? THE Enchong Dee?!" I asked. Suddenly, I was very hyper. I sighed. So much for making me calm down.

"Remember my cousin, Hilary?.. She's the sponsor of Enchong Dee's upcoming "The Hunks Concert!! And the best part is.. You and I will get a free ticket to the concert!" she said.

I love this girl! She's the best friend any girl would want… well, maybe she isn't my best friend.. But she's a great friend. I hugged her really tight. That was when Salwa, Lianne, Georgia, Nerison, Kathleen, and Keishell started coming.

"What's the screaming all about?" Keishell asked.

"Nothing, Nothing." Edelline and I said together unexpectedly.

We grinned at each other. :D. That's when I noticed something. I saw Nerison glared at me. Maybe she felt bad about me hanging out with her BESTFRIEND early in the morning. I just sighed and turned to Edelline.

"Hey uh, Gotta go. We, uhm, need to buy something in the canteen." I said and waved goodbye.

* * *

~ Please Reviews! I need ideas and I need support. Pleaase reviews! MeLovesThem,. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I was so excited for the start of our new school year. But I just can't help wishing that this year would be like last year. It was really fun, and last year was really the year that you could die from laughing so hard! So, in my wishing, I also included my best friends, namely, Sal, Lianne, and Georgia. Sal and I were schoolmates ever since grade 2. Georgia and Lianne were new comers last year but, we got really close. And even though we didn't get to spend our summers together, we still had communication through chat and phone.

Yeah, so, it is the first day of school. And since I was always early at school, I looked around to see if there was anyone I knew so I could go to her and talk. And to my shock I saw Andreana, Andie for short, my enemy since kg 1. I felt my mouth open up. I was really shocked that she was back! Actually, last year, I've heard many rumors about her coming back… but I have never ever thought she really would. Because first, she hated this school. And second, she hated.. well, ME. Of course, I didn't go to her. Why would I? After all, when she left, our 'situation' was not fixed enough for us to be friends. So I ignored her presence. But to my surprise, she was the one who came up. I turned around and thought _"God! I don't think she'd even grew up an inch!:))!"_ I chuckled to myself.

"Hey, what's up with you? You're acting like I'm not here." Andie said.

"oh! I didn't see you coming." I replied.

"Obviously.. So, anyway, how is my.. shall I say, 'Frenemy'?" she said.

"Oh well, I changed.. how about you?" I said.

"You? Change? Wow! Like.. how? Bad to worse or.. worse to worst?!!" she laughed.

I don't even think it's funny. And she's laughing the evil laugh of hers.. again!

"Uh, Andreana..-" I was interrupted. "Uh, hello.. my name's , Andie."

"Oh, fine.. Andie.. I gotta go. I still have to find the classroom I'm assigned." I said.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you later… or not." She said.

Oh God. I was very thankful I saw Edelline, one of my closest friends and one of those people who knows most of my secrets. I hurried to her and called out her name so she could stop.

"Hey Andrea! How's your summer?" she asked.

"Ugh! The worst. I'd never thought of surviving." I said

"LOL. Why? Is it because of your cousin?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Hey.. how'd you know that?" I told her.

"Oh well, maybe you should control your temper in your group messages.:))" Edelline said.

Since she knew all of my secrets, she also know who my biggest crush is! OMG.

"Hey Andrea, this will calm you down." She added.

"What's that?" I asked.

"ENCHONG DEE IS COMING TO TOWN!!!" she almost screamed.

"WHAAAAAT!!?OMG.. are you serious?! I mean. Enchong Dee? THE Enchong Dee?!" I asked. Suddenly, I was very hyper. I sighed. So much for making me calm down.

"Remember my cousin, Hilary?.. She's the sponsor of Enchong Dee's upcoming "The Hunks Concert!! And the best part is.. You and I will get a free ticket to the concert!" she said.

I love this girl! She's the best friend any girl would want… well, maybe she isn't my best friend.. But she's a great friend. I hugged her really tight. That was when Salwa, Lianne, Georgia, Nerison, Kathleen, and Keishell started coming.

"What's the screaming all about?" Keishell asked.

"Nothing, Nothing." Edelline and I said together unexpectedly.

We grinned at each other. :D. That's when I noticed something. I saw Nerison glared at me. Maybe she felt bad about me hanging out with her BESTFRIEND early in the morning. I just sighed and turned to Edelline.

"Hey uh, Gotta go. We, uhm, need to buy something in the canteen." I said and waved goodbye.

* * *

~ Please Reviews! I need ideas and I need support. Pleaase reviews! MeLovesThem,. ;)


End file.
